The Experiment
by BashTashRox
Summary: Ikuto is over at Amu's one night, while she's asleep and decides to do an experiment on her... How naughty can this experiment get?
1. Chapter 1

**The Experiment**

Ikuto, I heard her moan. She was asleep, I like to watch her sleep, yes I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. Her pink hair is dangling near her closed eye lids, where those beautiful eyes hide. Suddenly I'm thinking about how those eyes would look when she's writhering and moaning underneath me as I thust... no do not think about that. You are not a pedaphile.

Standing above her is not exactly what I wanted to do, all I wanted was to give her something and leave, but I had to stay when I heard her moan my name, my manhood wouldn't allow me to leave, it was straining aginst my boxes and pants, staining to get loose, to be inside her, in that oh so warm and tight heat she would provide.

"Oh Ikuto _please_," She moaned, I watched as she shuddered, I kneeled down by her bed, watching as she hissed from what looked like... _pleasure?_... She's moaning about me!

Heh, just what I've always wanted, a girl who wants me... and that's when I realise what I should do. I started to form a plan in my head...

"Heh let's do a little experiment" I smirked to my self and placed my hand on her face, caressing the smooth skin beneath his palm. I ran my hand over her cheeks, eyes her cute little nose that sometimes turned red when she was really embarressed. Then I let my hand slowly drift down, down her neck she shuddered under my touch moaning sweetly. For a second I wondered how she was dreaming about me, but I dismissed it, because I knew that if I wasted to much time she'll wake up and find me here, with her, touching her in such erotic places.

For today, I decided, was that I'll only start off doing something small. I lifted the covers of her bed and noticed she was hardly wearing a thing... perfect... I moved up and sat on the bed next to her body, even though she wasn't wearing much, for some stupid, fucked up reason she had to wear panties... why in the hell did she have to wear those dreadful things. Oh well, even though they are kinda cute they aren't going to last very long.

I took out the pocket knife I always kept on me and cut both ends away. Heh, sorry but it was something a man has gotta do when he wants to get down and dirty. But hey, she wont even know it was me so isn't that a plus? I lifted her hips so I could dispose of the distroyed pair of panties, chucking them to the other side of the rooms... I looked back and noticed that they landed on one of her chara's eggs. I think that pink egg is Ran's heh, annoying little chara had it coming.

Anyway back to my experiment... I kissed her cheek, but that wasn't exactly wear my head was ment to be at the moment. I moved down letting my fingers trace up and down her thighs, she shivered as my fingers almost reach her warm spot but then I move them away again earning a whimper from the sleeping girl. I moved up and sat between her legs, lifting them up over my shoulders. I lean forwards my breath reaching her most private area, her breath hissed as she moaned my name, listening to her made my penis get painfully hard.

I moved closer to her sweet spot and experimentivly stuck my tongue out and licked her clitorous, I continued to lick her thoroughly, greedily, her warm juices started to drip into my mouth. I began to such her, drinking the small amounts of juices from her warm core. My tongue dipped into that oh so warm part of her that my erection was practically pulsing to be. Amu's moans got louder, and her fluids came to me faster. I let my tongue explore her until I knew she would no longer be able to handle it. I gave a couple more long hard sucks before she exploded, screaming, her warm juices filling my mouth, running down my thoat. I swallowed greedily, not letting one drop escape my mouth.

Once there was no more to take for myself, I moved up from the position I was sitting in and laid her legs downs softly, Amu moaned happily, mumbling my name softly in her sleep. I grinned as I got up from the bed and left the room, not even bothering placing her doona cover back on her, leaving her there in the moonlight in her oh so naked glory, oh how I wanted to stay, to let myself be in the place I belonged, but that was for another night... I left her room jumping off the balcony before making my way towards my house, where I was going to spend a lot of time masturbating to get rid of my pulsing erection.

When I reached the house instead of going through the front door, not that I ever use it anyway, I just jumped up and in through my window. My bedroom door is always locked so no one, not even Utau could break in... thank the lord. I settled down on my bed, after removing the offending clothing I had been wearing and grabbed my still oh so painfully hard erection. I started pumping it slowly, remembering all the little things I did whilst I was at Amu's, as my rythem got faster my breathing started to hitch, low groans where emitting from my mouth every now and then, but when I felt my peak almost at it's end, I started to squeeze myself a little tighter, imagining it was Amu tightening around me as she was about to release.

I groaned Amu's name quietly as I rode out my orgasm, panting slightly as I cleaned up the mess I made and went to the shower...

Heh maybe I am a pervert after all...

**The Next Morning...**

**At Amu's House**

**Amu's Bedroom...**

"Aaaahhh!!" Amu screamed "Why the fuck am I not wearing any underwear!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, This is chapter 2! A few people really wanted me to continue this story so I thought what the hell and decided to have one more chapter put in. Are you proud of me? Do you love me? You better I did this for you? So I hope you like this chapter! please Review.**

* * *

Amu was not pleased. Not pleased at all. Today just wasn't her day. First she woke up that morning to find that she didn't have any underwear on. Why, in gods name, did she not have any on. She remembered going to bed with them on.

When Amu got out of bed she found her favourite pair of panties, cute in two places on one of her charas. Oh there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

I was having the time of my life, even though I'm just a prop for easters commands, I was still pleased with myself. I wondered if it had anything to do with what I did last night.

At this very moment easter has me out on a mission, once again trying to find the embryo. Damn it, we're never going to find it! And why should I try, its not like my 'father' really needed it. He was an arse anyway. That man wasn't my father he was a thing, not even related to me. Just who did he think he was bossing me around.

It turned out that the embryo was actually just an x-egg. I was about to destroy it when the person of my affections came and saved the egg.

* * *

"You… you bastard… how could you try and destroy this egg? Its someone would-be-self!" Amu yelled at Ikuto, after she purified the egg. The other guardians were there with her, watching as she yelled angrily at the cat.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I need to do this missions, and x-eggs only get in my way." Ikuto replied.

"Arrgh, your so mean. this is the worst day ever, first I wake up and find out that my underwear was missing, then…" Amu started to rant.

Tadase stared at the irritated girl as she screamed, yelled and ranted at the amused cat boy.

"Oh really, no underwear?" Ikuto snickered. "I knew I forgot to do something yesterday. I guess that was it."

"You.. You. What the hell did you do" Tadase and Amu screamed.

Ikuto walked over to Amu and leaned down so that his mouth was practically on her ear and whispered huskily, "I can show you if you like. If you do want me to. Leave you bedroom door open, I'll pop by around 11" And with that Ikuto left, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

* * *

Ikuto sat in his room checking the alarm clock on the bedside table every 3 minutes.

10.14 PM

10.17 PM

10.20 PM

Ikuto growled lowly as he checked the clock only to realise that it was only 10.23 PM. "Oh screw it" he muttered. Ikuto grabbed his coat and a pack of condoms and left, jumping out the bedroom window and landing on the ground gracefully like a cat.

Ikuto walked casually towards the Hinamori residence. He didn't have a watch or his phone with him so he didn't know if he was early of late, but he assumed that he was reasonably on time. He jumped up onto the balcony and noticed that the door was wide open. Ikuto couldn't help but grin as he walked through the door, only to find a blushing Amu standing on the other side with her arms crossed.

"So Amu, couldn't resist it could you? You desperately wanted to know what I did, don't you. You want to know every little perverted thing that I did? Well ok then I want you to undress till your completely nude and lie on your bed." Ikuto ordered.

Amu did what she was told and lay down on the bed, she blushed as she watched Ikuto approach her smirking. He got on her bed and straddled her waist. He lent down and kissed Amu's lips softly, before his tongue prodded at her lips asking for permission to invade her mouth. She was a little hesitant at first before complying. Ikuto's tongue immediately shot into his mouth, tracing the moist cavern with such delicacy and grace, his tongue tracing over hers dancing around it. Ikuto persuaded Amu's tongue into his mouth and sucked on her tongue.

When they parted they were both panting, Ikuto not so much, considering that he was more experience when it came to kissing, an other things. Once he regained his breathing properly, which was way before when Amu did, and started moving to her neck, kissing as he slowly moved down to her pulse where he started to suck with the intention on leaving a hicky, Amu moaned out pleasurably at the feel on her throat.

Ikuto's hands started to caress and touch every inch of Amu's body, exploring and re-exploring that perfect goddesses body. His hands started to need her breasts. Once Ikuto felt that he had fully ravished Amu's neck, leaving an incredible hicky, which he knew was going to last ther for at least a week he moved down to her breast, nipping every now and then, kissing her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Amu arched at the feel of Ikuto's mouth on her nipples, as his hands caressed her body. She suddenly jumped when she felt something long at her entrance, caressing the warm mould of flesh, teasingly missing her clit as he rubbed her to insanity.

"Ikuto please" She begged, moaning and withering like a whore.

"My, my, what a surprise, your acting like a little whore my little Amu. What could have you so riled up." Ikuto teased as he dipped one finger into her most private area, earning a loud moan from the girl.

Ikuto continued to finger her with one finger till she was a withering mess on the bed, begging him for more, so that is what he gave her. He instantly trusted 3 fingers inside her, not 2 three. He paused for a moment to let Amu adjust to the intrusion as she whimpered in pain.

"My little Amu, do you touch yourself when your not alone, do you dream about touching yourself or others touching you. Do you imagine me fingering you like I am now." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu moaned as she lifted the husky voice whispering dirty things in her ear. She suddenly whimpered when the fingers that was slowly bringing her to the brink was taken away. She looked up into Ikuto's eyes and noticed he was asking for permission to enter her. She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yes Ikuto, please. I need you. I love you, so please take me." Amu whispered. Ikuto smiled before nodding, getting up to take of his clothes, once he was completely naked he got back on the bed an knelt over Amu, kissing her face to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"It'll hurt for a minute, but bare with me, okay?" Ikuto said.

He placed him self between Amu's legs and she instantly curled them around his back. He looked into her eyes for a moment before thrusting in.

Amu screamed out in pain as Ikuto broke through her barrier, Ikuto paused to let her adjust, kissing the tears that started to leak out her eyes and down her cheeks.

After what seemed like eternity to the couple Amu wriggled her hips signifying that she was ok, that he could continue. Ikuto pulled out and trusted into her experimentally, earning a moan as a rewards. He grinned and continued to thrust into her.

"Oh I..Ikuto Haaader. Please, fuck me harder." Amu moaned.

Ikuto ground at the foul language that was spilling from Amu's mouth, what a little slut she was. Ikuto thought as he thrust into her harder than before. He gripped her hips with such force that bruises started to appear where his fingers where. Amu clawed his back as Ikuto continued to thrust harder.

"I-Ikuto, I, I'm…" Amu moaned

"Same here. Come with me babe." Ikuto trusted into Amu a couple more time before they both exploded, Ikuto's cum inside her. The thrust a couple more time to ride out his orgasm before collapsing onto of Amu, panting. He lifted himself up of her and pulled out rolling out onto the side of Amu, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against his chest.

"I cant stay the night Amu, you know that don't you." Amu looked up at him an nodded. Kissing him passionately.

Ikuto caressed Amu's hair till she fell asleep before he slipped out of the bed and got dressed and walked home, a smirk on his face, he was pleased with himself. Oh he was so pleased.

**The next morning**

**Amu's room**

"Aaah! Fucking hell! We forgot to use a fucking condom!" Amu screamed into the pillow. Her chara looking at her funnily**.**

**

* * *

**

so that was it! i hope you like it

lots of love

BashTashRox


End file.
